Theresa Cassidy (Earth-616)
Real Name: Theresa Maeve Rourke Cassidy Nicknames: No known nicknames Former Aliases: No known former aliases Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases __TOC__ Status Occupation: Private investigator, Adventurer, former criminal Legal Status: Citizen of Ireland Identity: Secret Marital Status: Single Group Affiliations X-Factor Investigations, New Mutants, X-Force, X-Corp Base of Operations: New York Origin Siryn is a mutant, born with her special powers. Place of Birth: Cassidy Keep, County Mayo, Ireland Known Relatives Maeve Rourke Cassidy (mother, deceased), Banshee (Sean Cassidy, father, deceased), Black Tom Cassidy (Thomas Cassidy, cousin) First Appearance: Spider Woman (1st series) #37 History Theresa's mother was killed by a bomb during a terrorist attack. Presumed dead, in actuality Theresa was secretly saved by her uncle Black Tom. A grieving Banshee was unaware he even had a daughter, and other Interpol officials declined to tell him feeling that would only increase his anguish. Black Tom raised her and planned to use her in his crimes. Siryn was initially stopped by Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew). She later fought her father alongside Black Tom and Juggernaut. Eventually, Tom sent a letter to Banshee explaining that Siryn was her daughter. Father and daughter were happily reunited. Siryn has continued to support her father against Black Tom, although she still cares very deeply for him. Siryn joined the New Mutants, and Cable's X-Force. She even led the team for a while. After X-Force faked their deaths, Siryn joined the X-Corp's Paris branch. Most recently she and Cannonball have accompanied Deadpool and Cable. She has teamed up with Rahne,Strong Guy and Maddrox in Madrroxs X-Factor Investigations. Additional History by Unofficial Handbook Website Theresa Cassidy is the mutant daughter of Sean Cassidy, the mutant who was to become known as the Banshee, and Maeve Rourke. Soon after his marriage, Sean Cassidy, an Interpol agent, was sent on an undercover anti-terrorist mission for many months, not knowing when he left that Maeve was pregnant. Shortly after Theresa's birth, Maeve was killed in an IRA (Irish Republican Army) bombing along with a number of other people. Those who knew of Theresa's existence assumed that she too had been killed in the explosion and never told Sean Cassidy that Maeve had had a daughter. Sean was so filled with anguish when he returned and learned of Maeve's death that he left his ancestral home of Cassidy Keep and threw himself into a series of highly dangerous missions in order to lose himself in his work. Eventually this led to his resignation from Interpol and his later involvement with the mutant villain team Factor Three and then the hero team X-Men. Unknown to Sean, the baby Theresa had been found after the explosion by his cousin Black Tom Cassidy who, suspecting that she might be a superhumanly powered mutant as he himself and her father were, decided to raise her secretly himself. Theresa's sonic powers emerged at puberty, and a few years later Black Tom began coercing her aid in committing crimes. At one point during high school, Theresa developed a drinking problem. However, Theresa's heart was never in a life of crime, and she pursued it because the man who raised her, Black Tom, ordered her to do so. Eventually Theresa accompanied Black Tom and his partner the Juggernaut to San Francisco. There, employing the name Siryn, she battled the original Spider-Woman heroine and several of the X-Men. This conflict ended in Black Tom's temporary capture. While in custody, Black Tom gentlemanly exonerated Theresa of responsibility for his crimes and wrote to Sean explaining who she was. Theresa went to live with her father, who had since retired back at Cassidy Keep. Sometime afterward, Theresa lived for a while at the Muir Island mutant research facility owned by scientist Moira MacTaggert. There she met and developed a romantic relationship with Jaime Madrox a.k.a. the Multiple Man. At one point, she and Madrox helped to track down the young mutant Sunspot, which led to the mutants joining briefly the group known as the Fallen Angels at the behest of the mind-altering alien Ariel. Once Ariel's scheme was discovered, the Theresa, Madrox, and Sunspot returned to their respective homes. Later, Theresa learned of an attempt by Black Tom and the Juggernaut to bomb the World Trade Center in New York, and she joined the formative group of mutants known as X-Force in defeating them. She remained alongside the team for a long tenure, and eventually grew to become Field Leader during the absence of their former leader, Cable. On a solo adventure, Theresa encountered the mercenary Deadpool when both were tracking down activities of Black Tom. The two developed romantic feelings toward one another, but parted company. During her time with X-Force, Theresa's teammate Warpath developed a crush on her, and later he helped Theresa recover from a relapse into alcoholism. At this point, Deadpool tried to reenter her life, but did not want to deal with her alcoholism. More recently, during a clash between X-Force and the villainous New Hellions, Theresa's vocal cords were severly damaged, causing her to lose her voice as well as her powers. Taking a leave of absence from the team, Theresa adjusted slowly to life without her powers, visiting with an aunt. Soon, however, Theresa walked into an antique store where the owner put a necklace on her. Theresa immediately began to talk again and flew off, the obvious victim of a possession, similar to the type performed by the deceased villain Malice. Later, Theresa encountered Deadpool who managed to get her to an organization that was able to heal her using the mutant healing power of their captive, the X-Men's Wolverine. Wolverine was upset at Deadpool, even after Theresa broke out of her healing tank, but Terry stood by Wade and flew off with him. What became of her possessor is unknown. Theresa returned to X-Force and adventured alongside them for some time. More recently, Banshee founded a mutant team, the X-Corps, as a paramilitary force that could police the mutant community. The team recruited several known villains and soon they embarked on a rampage through Paris until the X-Men were able to defeat them. Even so, Banshee was left wounded and the X-Corps was disbanded. Feeling the need to help atone for her father's debacle, Theresa offered her services to the X-Corporation, a clandestine extension of the X-Men operating as mutant champions on a worldwide scale. Characteristics Height: 5'6" Weight: 115 lbs (52.2 kg) Eyes: Green Hair: Red Unusual Features: No unusual features Powers Known Powers: Siryn possesses sonic powers similar to those of her father Banshee, although she is able to use her powers in ways that he apparently cannot. Vocal Reality Warping: ability to create various sonic effects through the combined action of her vocal cords and limited psionic powers which can only be used in conjunction with the sounds she produces. *''Sonic Scream: Siryn can cause her vocal cords to vibrate over a wide range of sonic frequencies and produce a volume of sound ranging up to at least 140 decibels. Siryn has thus the ability to shatter solid objects with a sonic scream *Sonic Flight: Siryn can use the sonic vibrations of her scream to propel herself through the air. Although it might be expected that emitting sound waves from her mouth would propel Siryn backwards, since for every action there is an equal and opposite reaction, this is not the case. Siryn’s psionic abilities cause the acoustic energy to flow out from her mouth and behind her, rather than in front of her. Her psionic energy reinforces the sound waves, enabling them to support her weight and propel it forward. The importance of Siryn’s psionic abilities in flight is demonstrated by the instances when she temporarily stops screaming to speak while in mid-flight. She can also perform her other sonic feats while flying. She can only use her voice for other uses then self-propulsion while in flight for moments, or else her psionic levitation ability, which can only be used in conjunction with the sound waves she produces, will automatically shut off. Siryn is propelled through the air at the speed of sound, About Mach 1. *Sonic Lances: By focusing her sonic vibrations while screaming into an intense beam, Siryn creates what she calls her “sonic lance”. This is a force blast which can shatter any known solid substance except Adamantium and Vibranium. Siryn can use her “sonic lance” at a lower intensity to stun people into unconsciousness without doing them injury. *Sonic Sonar: can use her sonic powers as a form of sonar (Sound Navigation and Ranging). By sending out a precise, pure note and listening to the returning, altered wavefront of the note, she can evaluate her surroundings in total darkness with varying degrees of resolution. *Sonic Null Field: can project a field of silence in a area making no sound reach outside the area or no sound outside the area in *Sonic Amplification: can amplify sound carrier waves allowing her to hear conversations or noises from far off. *Sonic Shield: can tighten sound waves around himself or others near her, making a barrier against outside attack. *Vocal Disorientation: ability to change someone’s balance, by affecting their equilibrium using her sonic scream *Vocal Trance: ability to subtly influence peoples subconscious mind by changing the tones and vibrations of her voice using sonics, the effects tend towards blatant hypnosis. *Vocal Unconsciousness: ability to affect the fluid in someone’s ear causing the person to go unconscious. *Vocal Immunity Shielding: Siryn also automatically and psionically creates a force field which immunizes her against the destructive effects of the sound she produces. The force field only protects Siryn against her own sonic vibrations and nothing else, and can only be activated when she is using her sonic powers. '''Superhuman Vocal Stamina': Her vocal cords are tremendously strong, so that she can produce sonic effects through screaming constantly for hours at a time without noticeably tiring or injuring her vocal apparatus. Siryn’s vocal cords and the interiors of her throat and mouth are also superhumanly tough, so that the intense pressures and constrictions that she produces do not cause her any injury. Known Abilities: No known abilities. Strength Level: Strength level unknown Miscellaneous Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: No known weapons. Notes * Siryn has survived major injuries to her throat, although such injuries have left her temporarily unable to use her sonic powers. Excessive vocal cord strain can also cause her to temporarily lose her powers. Trivia * Recommended Readings * Related Articles * External Links * Marvel.com References * The Unofficial Handbook to the Marvel Universe ---- Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Mutant Characters Category:Female Characters Category:New Mutants members Category:X-Force members Category:Irish Category:Red Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Fallen Angels members Category:Secret Identity